legacyofkainfandomcom-20200222-history
Blade of Vengeance
Blade of Vengeance or Chapter 9: Blade of Vengeance is the ninth "level", or chapter, of Soul Reaver 2. It opens with Raziel witnessing the death of Janos Audron in his retreat and follows Raziel as he pursues the Sarafan warrior inquisitors responsible for the act to the Sarafan Stronghold and confronts them. Profile *'Name:' Chapter 9 - Blade of Vengeance *'Classification:' ''Soul Reaver 2'' chapters *'Game:' Soul Reaver 2 *'Protagonist' • Raziel *'Objectives:' • Discover the identities of the Sarafan warrior inquisitors • Pursue the Sarafan to the Sarafan Stronghold• Defeat the Demons • Gain entry to the stronghold • Recover the Reaver • Take vengeance on the inquisitors *'Setpieces:' • Janos Audron's Retreat • Uschtenheim • The Swamp • The Subterranean Ruins (The Subterranean Pillars Chamber) • The Pillars of Nosgoth (The Pillars • The Shrine) • The Great Southern Lake • The Sarafan Stronghold (The Cloister • The Sanctuary) *'Era:' • Nosgoth's early history *'Timeline:' • The third timeline *'Objects:' • The Soul Reaver *'Preceded by:' Vampire Interview *'Followed by:' Epilogue: The Final Confrontation Plot Having completed the Fire Forge and gained the Fire Reaver in the previous chapter, Raziel used the new enhancement to open the door barring his way into Janos's chambers. He arrived to see the Sarafan warrior inquisitors surrounding a fallen Janos Audron rendered helpless with the use of Moebius's Staff and was powerless to stop them as the lead inquisitor tore out Janos's heart. As the inquisitor held the grisly trophy aloft, Raziel caught a clear sight of his face and realised that the lead inquisitor was his former human self, accompanied by his brothers Turel, Dumah, Zephon and Melchiah - a group Raziel had recently lionized and revered. As the two incarnations of Raziel locked eyes, a tremor shook the building and the Sarafan retreated taking the Reaver blade with them. Raziel descended to Janos's body, finding the ancient vampire barely clinging to life. Janos reiterated his belief in Raziel and his willingness to die to have saved him. Encouraging Raziel to reclaim to Reaver, Janos revealed before he died that it was forged for Raziel alone. As Raziel backed away from Janos's corpse he rejected his previous beliefs and pledged to honour Janos, resolving to pursue the Sarafan to their stronghold, avenge Janos's murder, retake the Reaver and - recognising the supposed ability of the 'Heart of Darkness' to restore vampire unlife - Raziel finally sought to reclaim the Janos's heart, hoping to restore Janos himself. Raziel left the retreat by jumping from the balcony and Janos Audron's Retreat collapsed behind him. As Raziel journeyed back through Nosgoth, he was confronted by various Demons who taunted him about his destiny. Recognising that they from centuries in the future, Raziel surmised that they were "minions of the unseen forces" that Kain had warned him about and their attempts to stop him were a signal of their "displeasure" at his actions. As he made his way through the Subterranean Ruins, Raziel again confronted the Elder God in the Subterranean Pillars Chamber. This time with a tone of "ominous finality", the Elder simply lamented that Raziel had failed it, whereas Raziel asserted his independence, voicing his doubts that the Elder was responsible for his resurrection at all. After fighting his way back to the Sarafan Stronghold, Raziel was able to use the Fire Reaver on a Fire Plinth to melt the Ice on the surface of the Great Southern Lake and gain entry to the building. Soon after, Raziel unexpectedly found the Reaver laid across his path in a small antechamber, but instead of the usual temporal distortion, Raziel felt only the "nameless dread" he had when Janos presented the blade to him. As he studied the blade he was interrupted by Moebius and Malek - with Moebius's Staff disabling the Wraith Blade. Cornered by the two, Raziel debated his destiny with Moebius before the unmistakeable voice of Vorador rang out, indicating the imminent Slaughter of the Circle. With Malek persuaded by Moebius to Raziel was a greater threat, they remained until Raziel devoid of any other weapons grasped the Reaver, prompting Malek and Moebius to leave - bolting the exit on their way. Raziel soon realised that he had become bound to the blade, unable to let go of the Reaver or put it down, but with his strength sustained indefinitely - preventing him from Shifting into the Spectral Realm. Forced into another path through the stronghold away from the Circle's gathering-room and the slaughter taking place there, Raziel found that he was being channelled into facing the greatest threats of the Sarafan Order - the Sarafan warrior inquisitors. As he reached the Cloister he was confronted by Melchiah and Zephon. Quickly dispatching the two Raziel recognised that the Reaver had now made him virtually invincible, and privately he began to appreciate Kain's choice of lieutenants for his empire - realising that all along, despite his initial outrage at the Tomb of the Sarafan, he had been responsible for their deaths in the first place. As he continued through the stronghold he was next ambushed by Rahab and Dumah in the Sanctuary area, and then by Turel in the chapel - each fell before the power of the blade - with Raziel taking particular pleasure at the death of Turel who had eluded his vengeance in the Soul Reaver era. Finally Raziel made his way to the Chapter House and a final confrontation with the human Sarafan Raziel. Walkthrough Janos Audron's Retreat Uschtenheim The Swamp The Subterranean Ruins The Pillars The Great Southern Lake The Sarafan Stronghold Transcript Players (in order of appearance) *Raziel/Sarafan Raziel (voiced by Michael Bell) and Raziel in Voiceover/Soliloquy *Janos Audron (voiced by René Auberjonois) *Turel (voiced by Richard Doyle) *Dumah *Melchiah *Zephon *The Elder God (voiced by Tony Jay) *Moebius (voiced by Richard Doyle) *Malek *Rahab Dark Chronicle: The Death of Janos Audron Dialogue: Janos Audron's Retreat Dialogue: Uschtenheim Dialogue: The Swamp Dark Chronicle: The Final Transgression Dialogue: The Pillars of Nosgoth Dark Chronicle: Cornered in the Stronghold Dialogue: The Sarafan Stronghold Dark Chronicle: Vengeance Notes *''Soul Reaver 2'' is not formally divided into chapters or levels in-game. The chapter names and definitions used at the Legacy of Kain Wiki originate from the supplementary Prima Guide, Prima's Official Strategy Guide - Soul Reaver 2 *The dialogue transcripts used in this article are adapted from Tenaya's original transcript of Soul Reaver 2 at Nosgothic Realm - itself made up of a combination of official game scripts and the Dark Chronicle summary transcripts available in-game. *Although Soul Reaver 2 specifically intended to avoid the traditional level/boss structure of videogames at the time, this chapter perhaps comes closest to that convention, with the entire chapter essentially being a 'rush' of increasingly challenging enemies, starting with various Demons and building up to pseudo boss battles against the Sarafan warrior inquisitors, with final encounters with Melchiah and Zephon, Rahab and Dumah, and Turel before facing the final boss in the next chapter. *Of the Demons encountered in this chapter, the Acid demons are the only ones without any associated cutscenes or specific dialogue, although their generic taunts can be heard. By contrast, Black demons have three separate cutscenes with specific dialogue. None of the Demon dialogue appears in the original scripts. *It is never explicitly confirmed who the Demons seen in this chapter work for, although revelations in subsequent titles may implicate the Hylden - who reside in the Demon Realm and have some form of access to the Time-stream - or the forces of the Elder God, likely working through Moebius - who also has access to the time-stream. *The final sequence of Janos Audron's Retreat, which shows Raziel observing looking down from the balcony holding the Fire Reaver greatly resembles the final window of the Chronoplast visions seen in the Chronoplast in the final chapters of Legacy of Kain: Soul Reaver. The scene from Soul Reaver was originally intended to depict Raziel with the Amplified Reaver looking down from the Pinnacle of the Silenced Cathedral, having opened the sounding pipes to destroy the Vampires of Kain's empire - these events were ultimately cut from Soul Reaver and included in the Chronoplast sequence as 'visions of a potential future'. Soul Reaver 2 was the first to actively re-integrate the events into the time-stream with the sequence from the end of Janos Audron's retreat actually remodelled to more closely match the scene shown in the Chronplast visions. Other scenes from the visions would be re-integrated in Legacy of Kain: Defiance. *Because of Raziel's possession of the Reaver blade, he cannot enter the Spectral Realm for most of the sequences in the Sarafan Stronghold. It is possible to shift to spectral using debug menus or other tricks which reveal that the spectral realm is notably quieter, with fewer portals, enemies and less 'distortions' - arguably this is due to its inaccessibility in the course of the regular game. *The Souls of the Sarafan warrior inquisitors are notably unique among those of the game appearing as blue spheres. Even with the aid of debug menu effects, they cannot be consumed or seen in the Spectral Realm as they quickly rise away - presumably due to their 'destiny' to be resurrected as Kain's lieutenants. *Debug menu tricks also allow Malek to be fought as a regular enemy, revealing that he does have a form of combat AI, despite being seen only in a single cutscene. By comparison, Moebius does not. Presumably this is due to Malek being at least partially copied from the other inquisitors. Gallery SR2-DC-TheDeathOfJanosAudron-001.png|Cutscene: The Death of Janos Audron SR2-DC-TheDeathOfJanosAudron-002.png|Cutscene: The Death of Janos Audron SR2-DC-TheDeathOfJanosAudron-003.png|Cutscene: The Death of Janos Audron SR2-DC-TheDeathOfJanosAudron-004.png|Cutscene: The Death of Janos Audron SR2-DC-TheDeathOfJanosAudron-005.png|Cutscene: The Death of Janos Audron SR2-DC-TheDeathOfJanosAudron-006.png|Cutscene: The Death of Janos Audron SR2-DC-TheDeathOfJanosAudron-007.png|Cutscene: The Death of Janos Audron SR2-DC-TheDeathOfJanosAudron-008.png|Cutscene: The Death of Janos Audron SR2-DC-TheDeathOfJanosAudron-009.png|Cutscene: The Death of Janos Audron SR2-DC-TheDeathOfJanosAudron-010.png|Cutscene: The Death of Janos Audron SR2-DC-TheDeathOfJanosAudron-011.png|Cutscene: The Death of Janos Audron SR2-DC-TheDeathOfJanosAudron-012.png|Cutscene: The Death of Janos Audron SR2-DC-TheDeathOfJanosAudron-013.png|Cutscene: The Death of Janos Audron SR2-DC-TheDeathOfJanosAudron-014.png|Cutscene: The Death of Janos Audron SR2-DC-TheDeathOfJanosAudron-015.png|Cutscene: The Death of Janos Audron SR2-DC-TheDeathOfJanosAudron-016.png|Cutscene: The Death of Janos Audron SR2-DC-TheDeathOfJanosAudron-017.png|Cutscene: The Death of Janos Audron SR2-DC-TheDeathOfJanosAudron-018.png|Cutscene: The Death of Janos Audron SR2-DC-TheDeathOfJanosAudron-019.png|Cutscene: The Death of Janos Audron SR2-DC-TheDeathOfJanosAudron-020.png|Cutscene: The Death of Janos Audron SR2-DC-TheDeathOfJanosAudron-021.png|Cutscene: The Death of Janos Audron SR2-DC-TheDeathOfJanosAudron-022.png|Cutscene: The Death of Janos Audron SR2-DC-TheDeathOfJanosAudron-023.png|Cutscene: The Death of Janos Audron SR2-DC-TheDeathOfJanosAudron-024.png|Cutscene: The Death of Janos Audron SR2-DC-TheDeathOfJanosAudron-025.png|Cutscene: The Death of Janos Audron SR2-DC-TheDeathOfJanosAudron-026.png|Cutscene: The Death of Janos Audron SR2-DC-TheDeathOfJanosAudron-027.png|Cutscene: The Death of Janos Audron SR2-DC-TheDeathOfJanosAudron-028.png|Cutscene: The Death of Janos Audron SR2-DC-TheDeathOfJanosAudron-029.png|Cutscene: The Death of Janos Audron SR2-DC-TheDeathOfJanosAudron-030.png|Cutscene: The Death of Janos Audron SR2-DC-TheDeathOfJanosAudron-031.png|Cutscene: The Death of Janos Audron SR2-DC-TheDeathOfJanosAudron-032.png|Cutscene: The Death of Janos Audron SR2-DC-TheDeathOfJanosAudron-033.png|Cutscene: The Death of Janos Audron SR2-DC-TheDeathOfJanosAudron-034.png|Cutscene: The Death of Janos Audron SR2-DC-TheDeathOfJanosAudron-035.png|Cutscene: The Death of Janos Audron SR2-DC-TheDeathOfJanosAudron-036.png|Cutscene: The Death of Janos Audron SR2-DC-TheDeathOfJanosAudron-037.png|Cutscene: The Death of Janos Audron SR2-DC-TheDeathOfJanosAudron-038.png|Cutscene: The Death of Janos Audron SR2-DC-TheDeathOfJanosAudron-039.png|Cutscene: The Death of Janos Audron SR2-DC-TheDeathOfJanosAudron-040.png|Cutscene: The Death of Janos Audron SR2-DC-TheDeathOfJanosAudron-041.png|Cutscene: The Death of Janos Audron SR2-DC-TheDeathOfJanosAudron-042.png|Cutscene: The Death of Janos Audron SR2-DC-TheDeathOfJanosAudron-043.png|Cutscene: The Death of Janos Audron SR2-DC-TheDeathOfJanosAudron-044.png|Cutscene: The Death of Janos Audron SR2-DC-TheDeathOfJanosAudron-045.png|Cutscene: The Death of Janos Audron SR2-DC-TheDeathOfJanosAudron-046.png|Cutscene: The Death of Janos Audron SR2-DC-TheDeathOfJanosAudron-047.png|Cutscene: The Death of Janos Audron SR2-DC-TheDeathOfJanosAudron-048.png|Cutscene: The Death of Janos Audron SR2-DC-TheDeathOfJanosAudron-049.png|Cutscene: The Death of Janos Audron SR2-DC-TheDeathOfJanosAudron-050.png|Cutscene: The Death of Janos Audron SR2-DC-TheDeathOfJanosAudron-051.png|Cutscene: The Death of Janos Audron SR2-DC-TheDeathOfJanosAudron-052.png|Cutscene: The Death of Janos Audron SR2-DC-TheDeathOfJanosAudron-053.png|Cutscene: The Death of Janos Audron SR2-DC-TheDeathOfJanosAudron-054.png|Cutscene: The Death of Janos Audron SR2-DC-TheDeathOfJanosAudron-055.png|Cutscene: The Death of Janos Audron SR2-DC-TheDeathOfJanosAudron-056.png|Cutscene: The Death of Janos Audron SR2-DC-TheDeathOfJanosAudron-057.png|Cutscene: The Death of Janos Audron SR2-DC-TheDeathOfJanosAudron-058.png|Cutscene: The Death of Janos Audron SR2-DC-TheDeathOfJanosAudron-059.png|Cutscene: The Death of Janos Audron SR2-DC-TheDeathOfJanosAudron-060.png|Cutscene: The Death of Janos Audron SR2-DC-TheDeathOfJanosAudron-061.png|Cutscene: The Death of Janos Audron SR2-DC-TheDeathOfJanosAudron-062.png|Cutscene: The Death of Janos Audron SR2-DC-TheDeathOfJanosAudron-063.png|Cutscene: The Death of Janos Audron SR2-DC-TheDeathOfJanosAudron-064.png|Cutscene: The Death of Janos Audron SR2-DC-TheDeathOfJanosAudron-065.png|Cutscene: The Death of Janos Audron SR2-DC-TheDeathOfJanosAudron-066.png|Cutscene: The Death of Janos Audron SR2-DC-TheDeathOfJanosAudron-067.png|Cutscene: The Death of Janos Audron SR2-DC-TheDeathOfJanosAudron-068.png|Cutscene: The Death of Janos Audron SR2-DC-TheDeathOfJanosAudron-069.png|Cutscene: The Death of Janos Audron SR2-DC-TheDeathOfJanosAudron-070.png|Cutscene: The Death of Janos Audron SR2-DC-TheDeathOfJanosAudron-071.png|Cutscene: The Death of Janos Audron SR2-DC-TheDeathOfJanosAudron-072.png|Cutscene: The Death of Janos Audron SR2-DC-TheDeathOfJanosAudron-073.png|Cutscene: The Death of Janos Audron SR2-DC-TheDeathOfJanosAudron-074.png|Cutscene: The Death of Janos Audron SR2-DC-TheDeathOfJanosAudron-075.png|Cutscene: The Death of Janos Audron SR2-DC-TheDeathOfJanosAudron-076.png|Cutscene: The Death of Janos Audron SR2-DC-TheDeathOfJanosAudron-077.png|Cutscene: The Death of Janos Audron SR2-DC-TheDeathOfJanosAudron-078.png|Cutscene: The Death of Janos Audron SR2-DC-TheDeathOfJanosAudron-079.png|Cutscene: The Death of Janos Audron SR2-DC-TheDeathOfJanosAudron-080.png|Cutscene: The Death of Janos Audron SR2-DC-TheDeathOfJanosAudron-081.png|Cutscene: The Death of Janos Audron SR2-DC-TheDeathOfJanosAudron-082.png|Cutscene: The Death of Janos Audron SR2-DC-TheDeathOfJanosAudron-083.png|Cutscene: The Death of Janos Audron SR2-DC-TheDeathOfJanosAudron-084.png|Cutscene: The Death of Janos Audron SR2-DC-TheDeathOfJanosAudron-085.png|Cutscene: The Death of Janos Audron SR2-DC-TheDeathOfJanosAudron-086.png|Cutscene: The Death of Janos Audron SR2-DC-TheDeathOfJanosAudron-087.png|Cutscene: The Death of Janos Audron SR2-DC-TheDeathOfJanosAudron-088.png|Cutscene: The Death of Janos Audron SR2-DC-TheDeathOfJanosAudron-089.png|Cutscene: The Death of Janos Audron SR2-DC-TheDeathOfJanosAudron-090.png|Cutscene: The Death of Janos Audron SR2-DC-TheDeathOfJanosAudron-091.png|Cutscene: The Death of Janos Audron SR2-DC-TheDeathOfJanosAudron-092.png|Cutscene: The Death of Janos Audron SR2-DC-TheDeathOfJanosAudron-093.png|Cutscene: The Death of Janos Audron SR2-DC-TheDeathOfJanosAudron-094.png|Cutscene: The Death of Janos Audron SR2-DC-TheDeathOfJanosAudron-095.png|Cutscene: The Death of Janos Audron SR2-DC-TheDeathOfJanosAudron-096.png|Cutscene: The Death of Janos Audron SR2-DC-TheDeathOfJanosAudron-097.png|Cutscene: The Death of Janos Audron SR2-DC-TheDeathOfJanosAudron-098.png|Cutscene: The Death of Janos Audron SR2-DC-TheDeathOfJanosAudron-099.png|Cutscene: The Death of Janos Audron SR2-DC-TheDeathOfJanosAudron-100.png|Cutscene: The Death of Janos Audron SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-TheDeathOfJanosAudron-001.png|Cutscene: The Death of Janos Audron SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-TheDeathOfJanosAudron-002.png|Cutscene: The Death of Janos Audron SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-TheDeathOfJanosAudron-003.png|Cutscene: The Death of Janos Audron SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-TheDeathOfJanosAudron-004.png|Cutscene: The Death of Janos Audron SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-TheDeathOfJanosAudron-005.png|Cutscene: The Death of Janos Audron SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-TheDeathOfJanosAudron-006.png|Cutscene: The Death of Janos Audron SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-TheDeathOfJanosAudron-007.png|Cutscene: The Death of Janos Audron SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-TheDeathOfJanosAudron-008.png|Cutscene: The Death of Janos Audron SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-TheDeathOfJanosAudron-009.png|Cutscene: The Death of Janos Audron SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-TheDeathOfJanosAudron-010.png|Cutscene: The Death of Janos Audron SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-TheDeathOfJanosAudron-011.png|Cutscene: The Death of Janos Audron SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-TheDeathOfJanosAudron-012.png|Cutscene: The Death of Janos Audron SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-TheDeathOfJanosAudron-013.png|Cutscene: The Death of Janos Audron SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-TheDeathOfJanosAudron-014.png|Cutscene: The Death of Janos Audron SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-TheDeathOfJanosAudron-015.png|Cutscene: The Death of Janos Audron SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-TheDeathOfJanosAudron-016.png|Cutscene: The Death of Janos Audron SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-TheDeathOfJanosAudron-017.png|Cutscene: The Death of Janos Audron SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-TheDeathOfJanosAudron-018.png|Cutscene: The Death of Janos Audron SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-TheDeathOfJanosAudron-019.png|Cutscene: The Death of Janos Audron SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-TheDeathOfJanosAudron-020.png|Cutscene: The Death of Janos Audron SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-TheDeathOfJanosAudron-021.png|Cutscene: The Death of Janos Audron SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-TheDeathOfJanosAudron-022.png|Cutscene: The Death of Janos Audron SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-TheDeathOfJanosAudron-023.png|Cutscene: The Death of Janos Audron SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-TheDeathOfJanosAudron-024.png|Cutscene: The Death of Janos Audron SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-TheDeathOfJanosAudron-Script-01.png|Dark Chronicle script: The Death of Janos Audron SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-TheDeathOfJanosAudron-Script-02.png|Dark Chronicle script: The Death of Janos Audron SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-TheDeathOfJanosAudron-Script-03.png|Dark Chronicle script: The Death of Janos Audron SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-TheDeathOfJanosAudron-Script-04.png|Dark Chronicle script: The Death of Janos Audron SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-TheDeathOfJanosAudron-Script-05.png|Dark Chronicle script: The Death of Janos Audron SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-TheDeathOfJanosAudron-Script-06.png|Dark Chronicle script: The Death of Janos Audron SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-TheDeathOfJanosAudron-Script-07.png|Dark Chronicle script: The Death of Janos Audron SR2-Cutscenes-C9-Retreat-GasDemons-01.png|Initial Demon cutscenes SR2-Cutscenes-C9-Retreat-GasDemons-02.png SR2-Cutscenes-C9-Retreat-GasDemons-03.png SR2-Cutscenes-C9-Retreat-GasDemons-04.png SR2-Cutscenes-C9-Retreat-GasDemons-05.png SR2-Cutscenes-C9-Retreat-GasDemons-06.png SR2-Cutscenes-C9-Retreat-GasDemons-07.png SR2-Cutscenes-C9-Retreat-GasDemons-08.png SR2-Cutscenes-C9-Retreat-GasDemons-09.png SR2-Cutscenes-C9-Retreat-GasDemons-10.png SR2-Cutscenes-C9-Retreat-GasDemons-11.png SR2-Cutscenes-C9-Retreat-GasDemons-12.png SR2-Cutscenes-C9-Retreat-GasDemons-13.png SR2-Cutscenes-C9-Retreat-GasDemons-14.png SR2-Cutscenes-C9-Retreat-GasDemons-15.png SR2-Cutscenes-C9-Retreat-GasDemons-16.png SR2-Cutscenes-C9-Mountains-LightningDemons-01.png SR2-Cutscenes-C9-Mountains-LightningDemons-02.png SR2-Cutscenes-C9-Mountains-LightningDemons-03.png SR2-Cutscenes-C9-Mountains-LightningDemons-04.png SR2-Cutscenes-C9-Mountains-LightningDemons-05.png SR2-Cutscenes-C9-Mountains-LightningDemons-06.png SR2-Cutscenes-C9-Mountains-LightningDemons-07.png SR2-Cutscenes-C9-Mountains-LightningDemons-08.png SR2-Cutscenes-C9-Mountains-LightningDemons-09.png SR2-Cutscenes-C9-Mountains-LightningDemons-10.png SR2-Cutscenes-C9-Mountains-LightningDemons-11.png SR2-Cutscenes-C9-Mountains-LightningDemons-12.png SR2-Cutscenes-C9-Mountains-LightningDemons-13.png SR2-Cutscenes-C9-Mountains-LightningDemons-14.png SR2-Cutscenes-C9-Mountains-LightningDemons-15.png SR2-Cutscenes-C9-Mountains-LightningDemons-16.png SR2-Uschtenheim-Cutscene-EraC-Return-01.png|Uschtenheim-Swamp Demon cutscenes SR2-Uschtenheim-Cutscene-EraC-Return-02.png SR2-Uschtenheim-Cutscene-EraC-Return-03.png SR2-Uschtenheim-Cutscene-EraC-Return-04.png SR2-Uschtenheim-Cutscene-EraC-Return-05.png SR2-Uschtenheim-Cutscene-EraC-Return-06.png SR2-Uschtenheim-Cutscene-EraC-Return-07.png SR2-Uschtenheim-Cutscene-EraC-Return-08.png SR2-Uschtenheim-Cutscene-EraC-Return-09.png SR2-Uschtenheim-Cutscene-EraC-Return-10.png SR2-Uschtenheim-Cutscene-EraC-Return-11.png SR2-Uschtenheim-Cutscene-EraC-Return-12.png SR2-Uschtenheim-Cutscene-EraC-Return-13.png SR2-Uschtenheim-Cutscene-EraC-Return-14.png SR2-Cutscenes-C9-Mountains-BlackDemon-01.png SR2-Cutscenes-C9-Mountains-BlackDemon-02.png SR2-Cutscenes-C9-Mountains-BlackDemon-03.png SR2-Cutscenes-C9-Mountains-BlackDemon-04.png SR2-Cutscenes-C9-Mountains-BlackDemon-05.png SR2-Cutscenes-C9-Mountains-BlackDemon-06.png SR2-Cutscenes-C9-Mountains-BlackDemon-07.png SR2-Cutscenes-C9-Mountains-BlackDemon-08.png SR2-Cutscenes-C9-Mountains-BlackDemon-09.png SR2-Cutscenes-C9-Mountains-BlackDemon-10.png SR2-Cutscenes-C9-Mountains-BlackDemon-11.png SR2-Cutscenes-C9-Mountains-BlackDemon-12.png SR2-Cutscenes-C9-Mountains-BlackDemon-13.png SR2-Cutscenes-C9-Mountains-BlackDemon-14.png SR2-Swamp-EraC-Cutscene5-BlackDemon-01.png SR2-Swamp-EraC-Cutscene5-BlackDemon-02.png SR2-Swamp-EraC-Cutscene5-BlackDemon-03.png SR2-Swamp-EraC-Cutscene5-BlackDemon-04.png SR2-Swamp-EraC-Cutscene5-BlackDemon-05.png SR2-Swamp-EraC-Cutscene5-BlackDemon-06.png SR2-Swamp-EraC-Cutscene5-BlackDemon-07.png SR2-Swamp-EraC-Cutscene5-BlackDemon-08.png SR2-Swamp-EraC-Cutscene5-BlackDemon-09.png SR2-DC-TheFinalTransgression-001.png|Cutscene: The Final Transgression SR2-DC-TheFinalTransgression-002.png|Cutscene: The Final Transgression SR2-DC-TheFinalTransgression-003.png|Cutscene: The Final Transgression SR2-DC-TheFinalTransgression-004.png|Cutscene: The Final Transgression SR2-DC-TheFinalTransgression-005.png|Cutscene: The Final Transgression SR2-DC-TheFinalTransgression-006.png|Cutscene: The Final Transgression SR2-DC-TheFinalTransgression-007.png|Cutscene: The Final Transgression SR2-DC-TheFinalTransgression-008.png|Cutscene: The Final Transgression SR2-DC-TheFinalTransgression-009.png|Cutscene: The Final Transgression SR2-DC-TheFinalTransgression-010.png|Cutscene: The Final Transgression SR2-DC-TheFinalTransgression-011.png|Cutscene: The Final Transgression SR2-DC-TheFinalTransgression-012.png|Cutscene: The Final Transgression SR2-DC-TheFinalTransgression-013.png|Cutscene: The Final Transgression SR2-DC-TheFinalTransgression-014.png|Cutscene: The Final Transgression SR2-DC-TheFinalTransgression-015.png|Cutscene: The Final Transgression SR2-DC-TheFinalTransgression-016.png|Cutscene: The Final Transgression SR2-DC-TheFinalTransgression-017.png|Cutscene: The Final Transgression SR2-DC-TheFinalTransgression-018.png|Cutscene: The Final Transgression SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-TheFinalTransgression-001.png|Cutscene: The Final Transgression SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-TheFinalTransgression-002.png|Cutscene: The Final Transgression SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-TheFinalTransgression-003.png|Cutscene: The Final Transgression SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-TheFinalTransgression-Script-01.png|Dark Chronicle script: The Final Transgression SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-TheFinalTransgression-Script-02.png|Dark Chronicle script: The Final Transgression SR2-Cutscenes-C9-Pillars-BlackDemons-01.png|Pillars Demon cutscene SR2-Cutscenes-C9-Pillars-BlackDemons-02.png SR2-Cutscenes-C9-Pillars-BlackDemons-03.png SR2-Cutscenes-C9-Pillars-BlackDemons-04.png SR2-Cutscenes-C9-Pillars-BlackDemons-05.png SR2-Cutscenes-C9-Pillars-BlackDemons-06.png SR2-Cutscenes-C9-Pillars-BlackDemons-07.png SR2-Cutscenes-C9-Pillars-BlackDemons-08.png SR2-Cutscenes-C9-Pillars-BlackDemons-09.png SR2-Cutscenes-C9-Pillars-BlackDemons-10.png SR2-Cutscenes-C9-Pillars-BlackDemons-11.png SR2-Cutscenes-C9-Pillars-BlackDemons-12.png SR2-Cutscenes-C9-Pillars-BlackDemons-13.png SR2-FirePlinth-Use.PNG|Lake cutscenes SR2-Cutscenes-C9-Lake-Stronghold-Doors-01.png SR2-Cutscenes-C9-Lake-Stronghold-Doors-02.png SR2-Cutscenes-C9-Lake-Stronghold-Doors-03.png SR2-Cutscenes-C9-Lake-Stronghold-Doors-04.png SR2-DC-CorneredInTheStronghold-001.png|Cutscene: Cornered in the Stronghold SR2-DC-CorneredInTheStronghold-002.png|Cutscene: Cornered in the Stronghold SR2-DC-CorneredInTheStronghold-003.png|Cutscene: Cornered in the Stronghold SR2-DC-CorneredInTheStronghold-004.png|Cutscene: Cornered in the Stronghold SR2-DC-CorneredInTheStronghold-005.png|Cutscene: Cornered in the Stronghold SR2-DC-CorneredInTheStronghold-006.png|Cutscene: Cornered in the Stronghold SR2-DC-CorneredInTheStronghold-007.png|Cutscene: Cornered in the Stronghold SR2-DC-CorneredInTheStronghold-008.png|Cutscene: Cornered in the Stronghold SR2-DC-CorneredInTheStronghold-009.png|Cutscene: Cornered in the Stronghold SR2-DC-CorneredInTheStronghold-010.png|Cutscene: Cornered in the Stronghold SR2-DC-CorneredInTheStronghold-011.png|Cutscene: Cornered in the Stronghold SR2-DC-CorneredInTheStronghold-012.png|Cutscene: Cornered in the Stronghold SR2-DC-CorneredIntheStronghold-013.png|Cutscene: Cornered in the Stronghold SR2-DC-CorneredInTheStronghold-014.png|Cutscene: Cornered in the Stronghold SR2-DC-CorneredInTheStronghold-015.png|Cutscene: Cornered in the Stronghold SR2-DC-CorneredInTheStronghold-016.png|Cutscene: Cornered in the Stronghold SR2-DC-CorneredInTheStronghold-017.png|Cutscene: Cornered in the Stronghold SR2-DC-CorneredInTheStronghold-018.png|Cutscene: Cornered in the Stronghold SR2-DC-CorneredInTheStronghold-019.png|Cutscene: Cornered in the Stronghold SR2-DC-CorneredInTheStronghold-020.png|Cutscene: Cornered in the Stronghold SR2-DC-CorneredInTheStronghold-021.png|Cutscene: Cornered in the Stronghold SR2-DC-CorneredInTheStronghold-022.png|Cutscene: Cornered in the Stronghold SR2-DC-CorneredInTheStronghold-023.png|Cutscene: Cornered in the Stronghold SR2-DC-CorneredInTheStronghold-024.png|Cutscene: Cornered in the Stronghold SR2-DC-CorneredInTheStronghold-025.png|Cutscene: Cornered in the Stronghold SR2-DC-CorneredInTheStronghold-026.png|Cutscene: Cornered in the Stronghold SR2-DC-CorneredInTheStronghold-027.png|Cutscene: Cornered in the Stronghold SR2-DC-CorneredInTheStronghold-028.png|Cutscene: Cornered in the Stronghold SR2-DC-CorneredInTheStronghold-029.png|Cutscene: Cornered in the Stronghold SR2-DC-CorneredInTheStronghold-030.png|Cutscene: Cornered in the Stronghold SR2-DC-CorneredInTheStronghold-031.png|Cutscene: Cornered in the Stronghold SR2-DC-CorneredInTheStronghold-032.png|Cutscene: Cornered in the Stronghold SR2-DC-CorneredInTheStronghold-033.png|Cutscene: Cornered in the Stronghold SR2-DC-CorneredInTheStronghold-034.png|Cutscene: Cornered in the Stronghold SR2-DC-CorneredInTheStronghold-035.png|Cutscene: Cornered in the Stronghold SR2-DC-CorneredInTheStronghold-036.png|Cutscene: Cornered in the Stronghold SR2-DC-CorneredInTheStronghold-037.png|Cutscene: Cornered in the Stronghold SR2-DC-CorneredInTheStronghold-038.png|Cutscene: Cornered in the Stronghold SR2-DC-CorneredInTheStronghold-039.png|Cutscene: Cornered in the Stronghold SR2-DC-CorneredInTheStronghold-040.png|Cutscene: Cornered in the Stronghold SR2-DC-CorneredInTheStronghold-041.png|Cutscene: Cornered in the Stronghold SR2-DC-CorneredInTheStronghold-042.png|Cutscene: Cornered in the Stronghold SR2-DC-CorneredInTheStronghold-043.png|Cutscene: Cornered in the Stronghold SR2-DC-CorneredInTheStronghold-044.png|Cutscene: Cornered in the Stronghold SR2-DC-CorneredInTheStronghold-045.png|Cutscene: Cornered in the Stronghold SR2-DC-CorneredInTheStronghold-046.png|Cutscene: Cornered in the Stronghold SR2-DC-CorneredInTheStronghold-047.png|Cutscene: Cornered in the Stronghold SR2-DC-CorneredInTheStronghold-048.png|Cutscene: Cornered in the Stronghold SR2-DC-CorneredInTheStronghold-049.png|Cutscene: Cornered in the Stronghold SR2-DC-CorneredInTheStronghold-050.png|Cutscene: Cornered in the Stronghold SR2-DC-CorneredInTheStronghold-051.png|Cutscene: Cornered in the Stronghold SR2-DC-CorneredInTheStronghold-052.png|Cutscene: Cornered in the Stronghold SR2-DC-CorneredInTheStronghold-053.png|Cutscene: Cornered in the Stronghold SR2-DC-CorneredInTheStronghold-054.png|Cutscene: Cornered in the Stronghold SR2-DC-CorneredInTheStronghold-055.png|Cutscene: Cornered in the Stronghold SR2-DC-CorneredInTheStronghold-056.png|Cutscene: Cornered in the Stronghold SR2-DC-CorneredInTheStronghold-057.png|Cutscene: Cornered in the Stronghold SR2-DC-CorneredInTheStronghold-058.png|Cutscene: Cornered in the Stronghold SR2-DC-CorneredInTheStronghold-059.png|Cutscene: Cornered in the Stronghold SR2-DC-CorneredInTheStronghold-060.png|Cutscene: Cornered in the Stronghold SR2-DC-CorneredInTheStronghold-061.png|Cutscene: Cornered in the Stronghold SR2-DC-CorneredInTheStronghold-062.png|Cutscene: Cornered in the Stronghold SR2-DC-CorneredInTheStronghold-063.png|Cutscene: Cornered in the Stronghold SR2-DC-CorneredInTheStronghold-064.png|Cutscene: Cornered in the Stronghold SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-CorneredInTheStronghold-001.png|Cutscene: Cornered in the Stronghold SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-CorneredInTheStronghold-002.png|Cutscene: Cornered in the Stronghold SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-CorneredInTheStronghold-003.png|Cutscene: Cornered in the Stronghold SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-CorneredInTheStronghold-004.png|Cutscene: Cornered in the Stronghold SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-CorneredInTheStronghold-005.png|Cutscene: Cornered in the Stronghold SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-CorneredInTheStronghold-006.png|Cutscene: Cornered in the Stronghold SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-CorneredInTheStronghold-007.png|Cutscene: Cornered in the Stronghold SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-CorneredInTheStronghold-008.png|Cutscene: Cornered in the Stronghold SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-CorneredInTheStronghold-009.png|Cutscene: Cornered in the Stronghold SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-CorneredInTheStronghold-010.png|Cutscene: Cornered in the Stronghold SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-CorneredInTheStronghold-011.png|Cutscene: Cornered in the Stronghold SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-CorneredInTheStronghold-012.png|Cutscene: Cornered in the Stronghold SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-CorneredInTheStronghold-013.png|Cutscene: Cornered in the Stronghold SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-CorneredInTheStronghold-014.png|Cutscene: Cornered in the Stronghold SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-CorneredInTheStronghold-015.png|Cutscene: Cornered in the Stronghold SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-CorneredInTheStronghold-016.png|Cutscene: Cornered in the Stronghold SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-CorneredInTheStronghold-017.png|Cutscene: Cornered in the Stronghold SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-CorneredInTheStronghold-018.png|Cutscene: Cornered in the Stronghold SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-CorneredInTheStronghold-019.png|Cutscene: Cornered in the Stronghold SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-CorneredInTheStronghold-020.png|Cutscene: Cornered in the Stronghold SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-CorneredInTheStronghold-Script-01.png|Dark Chronicle script: Cornered in the Stronghold SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-CorneredInTheStronghold-Script-02.png|Dark Chronicle script: Cornered in the Stronghold SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-CorneredInTheStronghold-Script-03.png|Dark Chronicle script: Cornered in the Stronghold SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-CorneredInTheStronghold-Script-04.png|Dark Chronicle script: Cornered in the Stronghold SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-CorneredInTheStronghold-Script-05.png|Dark Chronicle script: Cornered in the Stronghold SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-CorneredInTheStronghold-Script-06.png|Dark Chronicle script: Cornered in the Stronghold SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-CorneredInTheStronghold-Script-07.png|Dark Chronicle script: Cornered in the Stronghold SR2-DC-Vengeance-001.png|Cutscene: Vengeance SR2-DC-Vengeance-002.png|Cutscene: Vengeance SR2-DC-Vengeance-003.png|Cutscene: Vengeance SR2-DC-Vengeance-004.png|Cutscene: Vengeance SR2-DC-Vengeance-005.png|Cutscene: Vengeance SR2-DC-Vengeance-006.png|Cutscene: Vengeance SR2-DC-Vengeance-007.png|Cutscene: Vengeance SR2-DC-Vengeance-008.png|Cutscene: Vengeance SR2-DC-Vengeance-009.png|Cutscene: Vengeance SR2-DC-Vengeance-010.png|Cutscene: Vengeance SR2-DC-Vengeance-011.png|Cutscene: Vengeance SR2-DC-Vengeance-012.png|Cutscene: Vengeance SR2-DC-Vengeance-013.png|Cutscene: Vengeance SR2-DC-Vengeance-014.png|Cutscene: Vengeance SR2-DC-Vengeance-015.png|Cutscene: Vengeance SR2-DC-Vengeance-016.png|Cutscene: Vengeance SR2-DC-Vengeance-017.png|Cutscene: Vengeance SR2-DC-Vengeance-018.png|Cutscene: Vengeance SR2-DC-Vengeance-019.png|Cutscene: Vengeance SR2-DC-Vengeance-020.png|Cutscene: Vengeance SR2-DC-Vengeance-021.png|Cutscene: Vengeance SR2-DC-Vengeance-022.png|Cutscene: Vengeance SR2-DC-Vengeance-023.png|Cutscene: Vengeance SR2-DC-Vengeance-024.png|Cutscene: Vengeance SR2-DC-Vengeance-025.png|Cutscene: Vengeance SR2-DC-Vengeance-026.png|Cutscene: Vengeance SR2-DC-Vengeance-027.png|Cutscene: Vengeance SR2-DC-Vengeance-028.png|Cutscene: Vengeance SR2-DC-Vengeance-029.png|Cutscene: Vengeance SR2-DC-Vengeance-030.png|Cutscene: Vengeance SR2-DC-Vengeance-031.png|Cutscene: Vengeance SR2-DC-Vengeance-032.png|Cutscene: Vengeance SR2-DC-Vengeance-033.png|Cutscene: Vengeance SR2-DC-Vengeance-034.png|Cutscene: Vengeance SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-Vengeance-001.png|Cutscene: Vengeance SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-Vengeance-002.png|Cutscene: Vengeance SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-Vengeance-003.png|Cutscene: Vengeance SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-Vengeance-004.png|Cutscene: Vengeance SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-Vengeance-005.png|Cutscene: Vengeance SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-Vengeance-006.png|Cutscene: Vengeance SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-Vengeance-007.png|Cutscene: Vengeance SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-Vengeance-008.png|Cutscene: Vengeance SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-Vengeance-009.png|Cutscene: Vengeance SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-Vengeance-010.png|Cutscene: Vengeance SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-Vengeance-011.png|Cutscene: Vengeance SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-Vengeance-012.png|Cutscene: Vengeance SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-Vengeance-013.png|Cutscene: Vengeance SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-Vengeance-014.png|Cutscene: Vengeance SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-Vengeance-015.png|Cutscene: Vengeance SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-Vengeance-016.png|Cutscene: Vengeance SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-Vengeance-017.png|Cutscene: Vengeance SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-Vengeance-018.png|Cutscene: Vengeance SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-Vengeance-019.png|Cutscene: Vengeance SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-Vengeance-020.png|Cutscene: Vengeance SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-Vengeance-021.png|Cutscene: Vengeance SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-Vengeance-022.png|Cutscene: Vengeance SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-Vengeance-Script-01.png|Dark Chronicle script: Vengeance SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-Vengeance-Script-02.png|Dark Chronicle script: Vengeance SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-Vengeance-Script-03.png|Dark Chronicle script: Vengeance SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-Vengeance-Script-04.png|Dark Chronicle script: Vengeance SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-Vengeance-Script-05.png|Dark Chronicle script: Vengeance See also *Nosgoth's early history *Janos Audron's Retreat *The Heart of Darkness *The Soul Reaver *The Subterranean Pillars Chamber *The Sarafan Stronghold *The Sarafan warrior inquisitors References Vampire Interview |title = Soul Reaver 2 chapters |current = Chapter 9: Blade of Vengeance |after = Epilogue}} Category:Chapters Category:Chapters: Soul Reaver 2 chapters Category:Index: Soul Reaver 2